


That's Me in the Spotlight

by madilou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, liam's only in it for like a second but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilou/pseuds/madilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall meets Harry in a small bakery in Holmes Chapel just as his European tour is starting. He can't seem to get Harry out of his mind. Luckily fate has a plan for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Me in the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think. Also you can follow me on [tumblr.](http://mightaswellhaz.tumblr.com)

The first time Niall  ever walked into the bakery had been the first week of his very own European tour. His own, no more opening for any other artists. The tour was to be short, he'd only stop in a few countries, but Niall was beyond excited. It had been about seven o’clock on a Saturday morning – a very cold Saturday morning at that. He was starving and asked if they could stop for a bite to eat, the small bakery seemed to be the only thing open and serving food at such an early hour.

Niall stepped into the bakery, followed closely by Paul, and stopped as soon as he was enveloped in the warm air. He took a deep breath, grinning at the familiar scent of freshly baked bread and sweet pastries.

He looked through the glass cases at the assortment of goods as he made his way through the shop. The boy behind the counter smiled politely at Niall. Niall wasn’t surprised when the boy didn’t seem to recognize him because he wasn’t really a big name yet, but he was a bit disappointed – the boy was gorgeous and Niall wouldn’t mind if the boy asked for a picture or something.

“What can I get for you?” the boy asked with another smile. Niall felt his heart thud against his chest when he noticed the dimples, and wow, his eyes were green, and his voice was deep, and wow.

“What’s good?” Niall asked, glancing at the boy’s name tag, “Harry?”

“Well, I might be a bit biased, but I think everything’s pretty good,” Harry chuckled softly and shrugged, “what kind of things do you like?”

“Pretty much everything,” Niall said, and he wasn’t lying, he wasn’t a particularly picky eater, “how ‘bout you surprise me.”

Harry nodded and grabbed a small box from under the counter, placing a small pastry from the glass case behind him inside. “This one’s my favorite,” he told Niall, before he asked if Niall wanted anything else and told him the total.

Niall handed over the money and took the box. “Well, thank you Harry,” he said, “I’m Niall by the way.”

“You’re welcome. And it was nice to meet you Niall,” Harry put the money in the register and smiled at Niall again, who was blushing by now. His damn cheeks and their tendency to redden always giving him away.

Niall followed Paul back out to the van but he couldn’t seem to get the curly haired boy with the dimples and green eyes out of his mind. Harry.

 

 

The second time Niall visited the bakery was at the end of his European tour. He had some things to take care of in London before he flew home to Ireland, and he’d be lying if he said he had a reason to drive all the way to Holmes Chapel other than he hoped to see Harry again.

He hadn’t been able to get Harry out of his mind during the whole tour. Niall might’ve even wrote a song or two about the green-eyed boy. Which was kind of stupid since he didn’t even know him, but whatever, Niall didn’t care, it’s not like anyone had to know who the songs were about.

Niall walked into the shop, stopping short when he noticed someone else was standing behind the counter. The thought that Harry might not be working hadn’t crossed his mind.

 He stepped up to the counter and smiled at the plump older woman. Recognition lit up her eyes and she smiled back. “Niall, right?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he chuckled softly and looked down at the counter bashfully, he’d become better known in the last few months, but he still wasn’t used to strangers calling him by name.

“My granddaughter loves you,” she said cheerfully and asked what she could get for him.

Before he could answer the door behind her, that Niall assumed led to the kitchen, swung open. He glanced up and met the eyes of the person who’d been consuming his thoughts for all these months.

“Niall,” Harry laughed, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Again?” the woman asked, looking between them.

“Yeah, he stopped by a few months ago. I didn’t know who he was then of course, Ally hadn’t told me all about Niall Horan yet,” Harry teased the woman, then looked at Niall, “Ally’s her granddaughter, she might know more about you than you know about yourself.”

Niall’s cheeks burned red, and he silently cursed his fair skin. “Really?” he said, his confident tone not matching the color of his cheeks.

Harry laughed and nodded before he stooped to kiss the woman’s cheek, “Anyway, I’m heading out, I’ve got a date with Nick. It was good to see you again Niall.”

Niall smiled despite the sinking feeling in his gut, “you too, Harry.”  Of course it was just Niall’s luck that Harry had a boyfriend. A guy as good looking as him wouldn’t be single. What was Niall thinking? Plus why would Harry agree to go on a date with him anyway? They were practically strangers to each other.

Niall ordered a simple pastry and got back in the car for the long drive back to London. It was a stupid idea to come anyways.

 

 

Almost a whole year has passed before Niall see’s Harry again. See isn’t really the right word, since he literally ran into him. Niall jumped back, but warm coffee was already seeping into his shirt. He looked at the stain before he glanced up to see a familiar face. Harry stood stooped over, dabbing at Niall’s shirt with a napkin, muttering apologies.

“Harry,” Niall grinned, the coffee stain already forgotten.

The other boy finally looked up and met Niall’s eyes, a sheepish smile played at his lips. “Niall,” he said, “well this is embarrassing. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, you’re fine, I’m on my way home anyway,” Niall chuckled, “who would’ve thought I’d run into you here. Do you not live in Holmes Chapel anymore?”

Harry’s eyes were warm and his cheeks were a shade of red that Niall couldn’t help but admire. “No, I actually moved to London about three months ago.” He glanced down at Niall’s ruined shirt again. “I can’t believe this, I’m sorry, but I’ve actually got to run.”

“Oh, yeah,” Niall said, feeling a bit disappointed that Harry had to go so soon, “no it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” Harry asked but he was already turning to walk away.

“Yeah, maybe,” Niall sighed.

 

 

It’s been months since Niall’s run in with Harry and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Harry since. He’d written even more songs about the boy with the green eyes and by now even his friend Liam knew about how he’d been pining after a guy he hardly knew.

“C’mon, Ni,” Liam pouted, sprawled out on the couch in Niall’s living room, “since when do you not like food?”

“I like food, thank you very much,” Niall replied, “just don’t feel like going out. Can’t we just be lazy here?” Niall felt a little twinge of guilt, he really hadn't been spending much time with Liam lately, but he’s been really busy with work. He’s been doing a lot of recording and publicity, his management was hoping for a North American tour by the end of next year.

Liam sighed. “Niiialll,” he whined, “pleeeaaasee? I heard this bakery is amazing. It’s just down the street, c’mon.”

Niall chuckled and shook his head at Liam’s puppy dog eyes and his pouty lips. “Fine. Let’s go then.”

Liam jumped up from the couch and tackled Niall, “Yay,” he shouted, a grin pulling up his cheeks, “Niall’s finally agreed to do something besides laze around and write songs about some boy with curly hair and eyes greener than-”

“Shut up, ‘ya tosser,” Niall interrupted with a laugh, pulling on his shoes and chucking Liam’s jacket at him.

The walk doesn’t take long, Liam wasn’t lying when he said it was just down the street. Niall closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he walked through the door, Liam following close behind.

The shop was warm and smelled delicious and Niall couldn’t help himself from thinking of another bakery about three hours from here.

“Niall?” a deep voice asked, sounding a little hesitant.

Niall’s eyes shot open, he recognized that voice. “Harry,” he nearly shouted, grinning happily. “Wow, what are you doing here?”

The skin around Harry’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “I actually own this place,” Harry said, gesturing around the shop with his hand.

“Really?” he asked, impressed with how much work Harry had obviously put into the business.

“Really,” Harry said before his eyes wandered to Liam. “Who’s this?” he asked.

“Oh,” Niall stepped to the side, he’d completely forgotten Liam was standing right behind him, “Harry this is my friend Liam,” he said, gesturing between them, “Liam, Harry.”

Liam smirked and Niall felt the temperature in his cheeks rise. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry,” he held out his hand for Harry to shake. “I’m going to sit,” Liam said more to Niall, “come find me whenever.” He walked towards the tables, pulling out his phone.

Niall turned to face Harry again. Before he could say anything Harry spoke. “I’ve got something for you,” he said, walking behind the counter.

“For me? What, why?” Niall asked, confused as to why Harry would have something for him.

“I owe you,” Harry grabbed a small box and opened one of the glass cases full of pastries. He placed one carefully in the box then handed the it over to Niall. “Y’know for that shirt I ruined.”  

Niall laughed and shook his head, “You don’t owe me for that.”

Harry smirked. “Okay, then let’s just say it’s because I like you.”

Niall blushed furiously, quickly glancing down at his feet then back up. Harry was still smirking and Niall wondered if he meant it like Niall was hoping he did. Only one way to find out. “Actually I’ve wanted to ask you something,” Niall said, grateful his voice remained calm and didn’t crack.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked, bent so his elbow was resting against the counter with his chin resting in his palm, looking up at Niall through his lashes. “What’s that?”

“Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, I think I’d like that,” he said. 


End file.
